Zu kalt und zu stolz
by lamia in crapula
Summary: Is ne HP Herr der Ringe Crossover. Lucius findet Legolas schwer verwundet vor seinem Haus und versucht herauszufinden, was das für ein merkwürdiges Wesen ist
1. Du weißt nicht, was es heißt

Titel: Zu kalt und zu stolz

Autoren: chinahaeschen und Angelvoice

E-mail: chinhaeschen@yahoo.de oder monsterchen_junior@yahoo.de

Kapitel: 1/?

Fandom: Herr der Ringe & Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Des kenne mer ja schon. Nix gehört uns.

Warnungen: [shonen-ai] [violence] [crossover] 

Kommentar: Also, erstmal zum Titel: Mit zu kalt ist Lucius gemeint und mit zu stolz Legolas. Alles klar?

Pairing: LuciusXLegolas

Kapitel 1:

"Du weißt nicht, was es heißt...!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

::Die Welt ist voll von kleinen Freuden;

die Kunst besteht nur darin sie zu sehen,

ein Auge dafür zu haben::

nach Li Tai Phe

Langsam öffnete Legolas seine blutverkrusteten Augen.

Als er den Kopf heben wollte durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz seinen Körper. 

Ein Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen. 

Wo war er und was war geschehen?

Eine Erinnerung durchfuhr seinen Geist.

Gandalf vor ihm mit dem Stab in der Hand, dann ein greller Blitz und plötzliche Dunkelheit.

Er leckte sich über seine trockenen, aufgesprungenen Lippen und konnte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut schmecken.

Dann umgab ihn wieder vollkommene Schwärze.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Er wusste nur, dass er Hilfe brauchte.

Sein Körper war mit zahlreichen Wunden übersät und sein rechtes Bein war merkwürdig verdreht.

Außerdem fiel ihm das Atmen schwer.

Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzurappeln, doch er war zu schwach. 

Sich an den Grasbüscheln unter ihm festhaltend, bewegte er sich Stück für Stück kriechend vorwärts, wobei er sein Bein hinter sich herzog.

Sein Atem ging rasselnd und stoßweise. 

Da!

Er konnte unscharf die Umrisse eines Hauses erkennen.

Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.

Er streckte die Hand aus, als könnte er danach greifen, doch dann sackte er wieder bewusstlos auf den Boden. 

Lucius apparierte, kaum ein paar hundert Meter von Malfoy Manor.

Noch immer trug er seinen schwarzen Umhang, unter der schwarzen Kapuze konnte man das Silber seiner Todessermaske schimmern sehen.

Er holte einmal tief Luft, dennoch ging sein Atem unregelmäßig.

Mit dem Crucio seines Herrn war nicht zu spaßen.

Macnair, der neben ihm gestanden hatte, würde wohl nie wieder einer ihrer Versammlungen beiwohnen können.

Auch er selbst war nur knapp entgangen, weil der Dunkle Lord ihn noch brauchte.

Er straffte seine Schultern und ging festen Schrittes auf sein Haus zu.

Auf einmal stieg ihm ein altbekannter Geruch in die Nase.

Seine eisblauen Augen richteten sich auf das Gras zu seinen Füßen.

Ein schwarzbrauner Fleck glänzte im Schein des Vollmondes.

Sein Blick huschte über die im Dunkeln verschwindende Blutspur.

Ohne eine Gefühlsregung ging er der Spur instinktiv nach.

Er hielt nicht an, bis er fast gegen die zusammengekrümmte, am Boden liegende Gestalt stieß.

Die behandschuhte Hand drehte die Person an der Schulter auf den Rücken.

Dann beugte er sich herunter, um die Züge des Gesichtes besser in der Dunkelheit erkennen zu können.

Als sich die Schwärze in Legolas' Kopf auflöste, spürte er tiefen Atem an seinem Gesicht.

Aus seinen leicht geöffneten Augen erblickte er eine schwarz vermummte Gestalt.

//Nazghul!// schoss es ihm durch Kopf.

Er war dem Ringgeist schutzlos ausgeliefert, denn schon spürte er, wie ihm wieder die Sinne schwanden.

Er spürte gerade noch, wie sich zwei Arme unter seinen Körper schoben.

Langsam hoben sich die schweren Lider des Elben. 

Alles war verschwommen, doch dann klärte sich sein Blick.

Über sich erblickte er den samtenen Baldachin eines Himmelbettes und unter sich konnte er die Weiche einer Matratze spüren.

Kühle Seide floss geschmeidig um die Konturen seines Elbenkörpers.

Dennoch fühlte er, dass seine Wunden noch nicht geschlossen waren, aber sein Bein war geschient und schmerzfrei.

Ein leises Rascheln ließ ihn abrupt seinen Kopf zur Seite drehen und schon erblickte er wieder die schwarze Gestalt.

In dem Spiegel, vor dem sie stand, konnte er eine silberne Maske erkennen, die ihr Gesicht vollständig bedeckte.

Ebenfalls schwarz behandschuhte Hände streiften langsam die Kapuze zurück und lange weißblonde Haare kamen zum Vorschein.

Ohne den Blick vom Spiegel abzuwenden, zog die Person bedächtig den Handschuh von jedem einzelnen Finger.

Lange schmale Finger legten sich auf die Ränder der Maske und nahmen sie vorsichtig herunter.

Legolas Blut schien bei dem Anblick der eiskalten Schönheit dieses Mannes zu erstarren.

Die bleichen Hände streiften den Umhang von den muskulösen Schultern und ließen in elegant zu Boden gleiten.

Der Elb starrte auf die bleiche, makellose Haut des athletischen Körpers.

Eine schwarze Leinenhose legte sich geschmeidig um seinen Unterleib.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung strich er sich die Haare über die Schultern.

Legolas lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter, als er eine grausame Tätowierung auf dem rechten Unterarm erblickte.

Der Totenschädel, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange glitt, jagte ihm Angst ein.

Auf einmal drehte sich Lucius um und ging auf den Kleiderschrank zu.

Doch mitten in seiner Bewegung hielt er inne.

Sein Blick bohrte sich in die hellblauen Augen des Elben.

Das Gesicht des Zauberers verzerrte sich zu einer eiskalten Maske.

"So, so! Der Herr mit den spitzen Ohren ist also wach!"

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln schritt er auf das Bett zu und setzte sich elegant auf die Bettkannte. 

"Wer bist du, dass du es wagst meinen Grundbesitz zu betreten?"

In einem Anflug von Wagemut, antwortete Legolas kühn:

"Und wer bist du, dass du es wagst, mich, Legolas, Prinz des Düsterwaldes, nach meinem Namen zu fragen?"

Lucius' Lächeln wurde gefährlich.

"Oho, ein Prinz also! Und noch so furchtlos dazu!"

Seine Stimme wurde zu einem bedrohlichen Zischen:

"Ich darf dich daran erinnern, Prinz des Düsterwaldes, dass deine Lage dir nicht erlaubt diesen Ton anzuschlagen. Du solltest höflicher sein, bevor ich wirklich böse werde!"

Mit einem Mal schwang die Tür auf und ein bleicher Junge trat ein, eine Schale in der Hand.

"Mutter lässt dem Verletzten eine Mahlzeit bringen. Sie wird für dieses... Geschöpf einen Heiler holen."

Lucius war aufgesprungen und schlug seinem Sohn mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

"Wo sind deine Manieren geblieben? Hat dir niemand beigebracht zu klopfen?"

"Verzeiht, Vater. Es geschah aus Unbedacht!", sagte Draco ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

"Ein Malfoy handelt nie aus Unbedacht, merk dir das! Zieh dein Hemd aus! Auf die Knie!"

Außer dem Lodern in seinen Augen konnte bei dem Älteren keine Gefühlsregung erkennen, als er mit einem Ruck den Gürtel von seiner Hose entfernte.

Immer und immer wieder spürte sein Sohn das verletzende Metall der Gürtelschnalle auf seinen Rücken schlagen, doch kein Laut des Schmerzes entwich seinen Lippen.

Als Lucius scheinbar nach einer Ewigkeit aufhörte, auf ihn einzuprügeln, stand er ohne die Mine zu verziehen auf, streifte sich das Hemd wieder über und wollte wortlos den Raum verlassen.

"Halt!" Die gebieterische Stimme seines Vaters ließ ihn im Türrahmen verharren.

"Deine Mutter wird keinen Heiler holen!"

Mit einem stummen Nicken schloss Draco endgültig die Tür hinter sich.

Während er seinen Gürtel wieder anlegte, wandte sich Lucius wieder zu dem Bett um.

"Jetzt weißt du, was es heißt, mich zu verärgern!"

Das Entsetzen in Legolas Augen ersparte jegliche Antwort.

TBC

Hiermit reichen wir unsere öffentliche Beschwerde ein!

Wie können sie es wagen die Schauspieler in HP auszutauschen.

Vor allem Draco!!!!! 

Der war dochs beste am ganzen Film!

Habt ihr auch die Vorschau auf Viva gesehen?

Also entweder wir sind vollkommen blind, oder die haben einen neuen Draco-Schauspieler! 

Mit Spitzkinn! 

Oh du meine Güte!

Trauergottesdienst:

Tom Felton, wir weinen um dich!

Du warst so arrogant, so eingebildet und so zum Kotzen fies! 

Wir lieben dich. 

Wir wollten doch unbedingt sehen, wie du von Herm geschlagen wirst!

Doch diese Freude bleibt uns verwehrt.

Wir werden dich nie vergessen!

Du warst unser Held!

In Ewigkeit!

Amen!

*sargraustrag* *mitnehm* *nebensbettstell* *jedentagraushol* *anguck* *wiederreinleg*

Wir haben festgestellt, dass wir im Stuss schreiben wesentlich schneller sind, als im Übrigen!

Wir haben Tage für den Text gebraucht und höchstens ne Viertelstunde für den Rest, der hiermit als Schwachsinn definiert wird.

Wir wollen auch gaaaar keine Kommis. Nö, wirklich nich!

*kopfschüttel* *vernein*

(nehmt uns bloss nich ernst! Wehe ihr schreibt keine!)

Das Angelhaeschen und Chinavoice


	2. Who is Tolkien?

Titel: Zu kalt und zu stolz

Autoren: chinahaeschen und Angelvoice

E-mail: chinhaeschen@yahoo.de oder monsterchen_junior@yahoo.de

Kapitel: 2/?

Fandom: Herr der Ringe & Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Des kenne mer ja schon. Nix gehört uns.

Warnungen: [shonen-ai] [violence] [crossover] 

Kommentar: We only say: read and enjoy!

Pairing: LuciusXLegolas

Kapitel 2:

"Who is Tolkien?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

::Denn die Liebe schmälert nie

die liebe, wenn es Liebe ist,

die Liebe umfasst alles,

und in ihr endet nie

all das, was nie endet.::

Juan Ramón Jiménez

"Jetzt weißt du, was es heißt, mich zu verärgern!"

Das Entsetzen in Legolas Augen ersparte jegliche Antwort.

Ein grausames Lächeln zierte Lucius Lippen.

"Na, na, na, der mutige Prinz des Düsterwaldes wird doch nicht etwa... Angst haben?"

Sofort fing Legolas sich wieder und die Angst in seinen Augen wich Überheblichkeit.

Mit einem wütenden ‚Pah' schwang sich der Elb aus dem Bett und tat einen Schritt auf den blonden Mann zu.

Plötzlich zuckte ein stechender Schmerz bis hoch in seine Hüfte. Durch seine Wut hatte er nicht an seine Wunden und das gebrochene Bein gedacht.

Kurz bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug, spürte er wie starke Arme ihn fingen.

Durch seine vernebelten Sinne konnte er ein kaltes Lachen hören.

Abermals konnte Legolas kühle Seide, die sich an seine Körper schmiegte fühlen, während er mühsam versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen.

Dann rappelte er sich langsam hoch und sah sich um, nur um festzustellen, dass er sich immer noch im selben Raum befand.

Vorsichtig kroch er zum Rand des Bettes und wollte dieses verlassen, als er plötzlich gegen eine unsichtbare Wand stieß.

Dieser Mann musste ein ebenso mächtiger Zauberer wie Gandalf sein, wenn er so etwas zustande brachte.

Mutlos ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

Wütend stieß Lucius das Buch ins Regal zurück. Schon das fünfte Buch und er hatte noch immer nichts über dieses seltsame Wesen in seinem Schlafzimmer herausgefunden.

Weder zu welcher Rasse es gehörte, noch wo dieser verdammte Düsterwald lag.

Das hatte er jetzt davon, wenn er einfach so einen Fremden auflas.

Er zog ein neues Buch hervor und begann sich darin zu vertiefen.

Plötzlich tauchte direkt vor ihm mit einem leisen Plopp ein Hauself auf.

Als der Diener seinen Meister erblickte, erschrak er sich sosehr, dass er das mitgebrachte Putzwasser umstieß und es sich über die schwarz glänzenden Schuhe ergoß.

Ohnehin schon schlechter Laune sprang Lucius zornfunkelnd auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

"Sir, verzeiht Atta, Sir. Atta es nicht mit Absicht gemacht!", fiepte der Hauself.

"Und wenn schon! Crucio!"

Vor Schmerzen schreiend wand sich Atta vor den verschmutzten Schuhen seines Herrn.

Verächtlich schnaubte der Blonde:

"Jämmerliches Geschöpf! Avada Kedavra!"

Auf der Stelle verstummten die Schreie und das Zucken verebbte.

Mit spitzen Finger hob er den leblosen Körper auf und wischte sich mit angewidertem Gesicht die Schuhe sauber.

Dann schnipste er und ein weiterer Hauself erschien.

Zitternd und ohne ein Wort zu sagen zog er die Leiche aus der Tür.

"Halt!"

Der Hauself blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen.

"Komm her!"

Sofort wurde sein Befehl ausgeführt.

Er griff nach den Ohren des Dieners und hob in daran hoch.

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck zierte sein sonst so kaltes Gesicht.

Hatte der Fremde nicht ähnliche Ohren? Vielleicht war er ja auch eine Art Elf!

Jetzt, da er es so betrachtete, kam ihm der Name des Fremden bekannt vor.

Auch das Wort Düsterwald spukte in seinen Gedanken umher.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schleuderte er den Hauself aus der Tür.

Es wäre sicher einfacher zu fragen, doch dazu würde er sich niemals herablassen.

Also durchstöberte er weiter seine Bibliotheken.

Legolas schreckte aus seinem Dämmerschlaf als die Tür aufging.

Was wollte dieser grausame Mann jetzt schon wieder von ihm?

Da erblickte er eine schmächtige Gestalt.

Wieso kam der Sohn des Hauses zu ihm?

Dieser stellte sich direkt neben das Bett und fixierte ihn.

"Wer bist du, dass sich mein Vater so sehr für dich interessiert?"

"Mein Name ist Legolas, Prinz des Düsterwaldes!"

"Und was bist du?"

"Man nennt uns Elbenkrieger."

"Woher kommst du?"

"Aus Mittelerde."

"Und wie kommst du hierher?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich auch klüger!"

"So,so!"

Damit war der Junge auch schon wieder verschwunden, bevor ihn Legolas aufhalten konnte.

Lucius lief in den Regalreihen entlang.

Da! Endlich hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte.

Mit seinen schlanken Fingern zog er das dicke Buch heraus und ließ sich elegant auf einen Sessel nieder.

Sein Blick huschte über den Titel:

"Der Herr der Ringe"

Dann schlug er das Buch auf und seine Augen glitten über die Zeilen, auf der Suche nach diesem Namen.

Auf einmal zierte ein kaltes lächeln seine Lippen.

Zufrieden schlug er das Buch zu und verließ die Bibliothek.

Dann stieß er ruckartig eine Tür auf und trat ein.

Ein lauter Knall ließ Legolas hochfahren.

Doch sofort durchzuckte wieder einen scharfen Schmerz seine Brust und mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

Als er aufblickte, sah er direkt in zwei belustigt funkelnde, eisblaue kalte Augen.

"Oh, oh. Hat unser tapferer Krieger etwa Schmerzen?"

Wütend funkelte Legolas zurück.

"Träum weiter!"

"Nicht doch! Ich werde mich doch nicht von einer... Romanfigur... beleidigen lassen, werter Herr Elb!"

Schweigen.

Dann:

"Woher wissen das? Konnte ihre dreiste Missgeburt von einem Sohn seinen Mund nicht halten?"

Lucius' Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

"So, dann hat er dich also mit seinem Besuch beehrt?"

Sofort biß sich Legolas auf die Zunge. Jetzt hatte er eindeutig zuviel gesagt.

Aber der Zauberer fuhr unbeirrt fort:

"Doch nun zu dem eigentlichen Grund meines Kommens.

Du bist also ein Tolkien-Geschöpf!

Wie kommt es, dass ein Wesen wie du, sich hier in dieser Gegend herumtreibt?"

"Wage es nie wieder, mich Geschöpf zu nennen.

...

Wer zum Teufel ist Tolkien?"

Da fiel Lucius ein, dass der Elb schwerlich seinen Schöpfer kennen konnte.

"Um es kurz zu machen... du kommst aus einem Buch... und Tolkien... ist dein... SCHÖPFER!"

Genüßlich sah er zu, wie in Legolas etwas zerbrach.

Tonlos flüsterte er.

"Du lügst! Das kann nicht wahr sein! Das darf nicht wahr sein! LÜGNER!"

Das letzte Wort hatte er herausgeschrieen.

Trotz seiner Schmerzen hatte er sich aufgerichtet und schlug mit seinen Fäusten gegen die Barriere.

Plötzlich drückten ihn zwei kühle Hände mit sanfter Gewalt zurück auf das Bett.

Lucius Oberkörper glitt mühelos durch die unsichtbare Wand.

"Na, na, na! Reg dich doch nicht so auf!"

Mit einem kalten Lächeln beugte er sich herunter und hauchte dem Elben einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich wünsche wohl zu ruhen!"

Mit dem sicheren Gefühl den Prinzen gebrochen zu haben, verließ er den Raum.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte wandelte sich sein Gesicht wieder zu einer kalten Maske.

Wie konnte Draco es nur wagen diesen Raum ohne Erlaubnis zu betreten.

Mit harten Schritten ging er auf die Tür am Ende des Ganges zu.

Das würde Draco bitter bereuen...

TBC

So, det was it!

We hope you enjoy the fly.

Please, fasten your seatbelt while landing.

We hope you beehren uns bald wieder and wisch ju ä märri krismäs!

Also, wir haben schon nachgefragt, die Klapse hat noch ein paar Plätze für uns frei. 

The chinahaeschen and the Angelvoice wish that you give us a lot of Kommis.

PS: Für englisch grammatik übernehmen wir keine Haftung.


	3. Schmerz

Titel: Zu kalt und zu stolz  
Autoren: Wurzelzwerg und Angelvoice  
E-mail: chinhaeschenyahoo.de oder monsterchenjunioryahoo.de  
Kapitel: 3?  
Fandom: Herr der Ringe & Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Des kenne mer ja schon. Nix gehört uns.  
Warnungen: slash violence rape crossover  
Kommentar: Alllsssssooooo... tut uns furchtbar sorry, dass wir uns so lange nicht gemeldet haben. Das schieben wir jetzt mal dezent auf die Schule und weißen alle Schuld von uns.  
Pairing: LuciusXLegolas (kann wohl noch n bisschen dauern, bis es soweit kommt, falls es überhaupt jemals soweit kommt...)

Kapitel 3: Schmerz

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

:Ich bin Wir,  
Und Wir sind Ich  
Und Wir sterben,  
Siehst Du's nicht?  
Siehst' die Rose?  
Oh, sie sticht!  
Müssen leben,  
Können's nicht:  
Ad Liberum

Erschrocken schaute Draco von seinen Hausaufgaben auf, als die Tür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde. Mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen stand sein Vater im Rahmen.

„Was hast du bei meinem Spielzeug zu suchen gehabt?"

Dracos ohnehin schon blasse Haut wurde kalkweiß.

„Woher...?"

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Da dir meine vorherigen Warnungen nicht sehr lange im Gedächtnis geblieben sind, werde ich es wohl ein wenig auffrischen müssen..."

Lucius packte seinen Sohn am Kragen und verpasste dem Stuhl einen Tritt, so dass er in eine Ecke des Zimmers flog.

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung riss er das feine Seidenhemd seines Gegenübers entzwei und entblößte somit dessen schmale Brust.

Graue Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Vater! Was...?"

Doch sofort wurde er von Lucius harter Hand in seinem Gesicht unterbrochen.

„Schweig! Ein Malfoy muss eine Strafe stumm ertragen können!"

Mit diesen Worten riss er seinem Sohn die Hose samt Boxershorts herunter, packte ihn an den Haaren und zwang ihn zu Boden.

„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast!"

Langsam hob Draco seine zitternden Finger, öffnete den Reißverschluss und zog die Hose ein Stück herunter.

Die Hand an seinem Hinterkopf drückte ihn näher an den Körper vor sich.

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht nahm er das Glied seines Vaters in den Mund und begann zögerlich an ihm zu saugen.

Ungehalten zischte Lucius:

„Hast du schon wieder alles von den letzten Malen vergessen?"

Schuldbewusst verstärkte Draco seine Bewegungen. Der Junge spürte, wie sich das Glied in seinem Mund langsam versteifte.

„Na also, geht doch."

Ruckartig zog er seinen Sohn an den Haaren wieder in eine aufrechte Stellung, drehte ihn um und drückte ihn dann brutal gegen den Tisch.

Dann drang er hart und plötzlich in ihn ein.

Gepeinigt schrie Draco auf.

„Du sollst still sein!" fauchte Lucius.

Immer wieder stieß er hart in seinen Sohn, bis er sich schließlich stöhnend in ihn ergoss.

Dann zog er sich zurück, stieß den Gepeinigten grob zu Boden, richtete seine Kleidung und verschwand dann wortlos aus dem Zimmer.

Legolas hatte sich so gut es ging in seinem Bett aufgesetzt und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit diese Barrikade zu durchdringen.

So langsam aber sicher verspürte er ein mehr als dringendes natürliches Bedürfnis.

Als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, setzte er sofort seinen grimmigsten Blick auf.

„Lass mich hier sofort raus!", blaffte er dem eintretenden Lucius entgegen.

Doch dieser lächelte nur kühl und antwortete:

„Nicht doch. Bis jetzt sehe ich leider keinen Grund dafür und auch keinen Sinn darin, also warum sollte ich?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit dir steht, aber zumindest in meiner Heimat pflegt man Toiletten zu benutzen, oder ist dir so etwas unbekannt?"

Auch wenn es erniedrigend war, das zuzugeben, lange würde er es bestimmt nicht mehr aushalten. Wenigstens hatte er alles in eine kleine Beleidigung gepackt.

Lucius lachte hämisch.

„Soooo, du musst auf Toilette! Nun, daran wollen wir dich natürlich nicht hindern, sonst passiert vielleicht noch ein Unglück..."

Mit einem lässigen Wink seiner Hand verschwand die Barriere rings um das Bett und der Todesser trat näher.

Als er seine Hand nach dem Elben ausstreckte, schlug dieser sofort danach.

„Wag es ja nicht, mich anzufassen, du Bastard!", zischte er.

„Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt darauf, wie du alleine ins Badezimmer kommen willst... mit deinen Wunden... und dem gebrochenen Bein... und den gebrochenen Rippen... und..."

„Schweig!", wurde er heftig unterbrochen. „Dann hilf mir gefälligst und schwing keine dummen Reden!"

Lucius griff ihm von hinten unter die Arme und zog ihn auf die Beine, immer ein süffisantes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Mehr oder weniger sanft stützend führte er Legolas auf die Toilette und half ihm sich zu setzen.

"Du kannst jetzt gehen!", fauchte der Elb.

"Na, na, wer wird denn gleich. Ich bleibe hier. Es könnte dir ja etwas passieren, oder nicht?"

"Verschwinde, du notgeiles Arschloch!", schrie Legolas außer sich. Noch nie hatte er sich so gehen lassen, wie hier. Sonst war er immer ernst, beherrscht, kühl und gefasst. Ein stolzer Elb. Doch hier schien es ihm unmöglich, das beizubehalten.

Lucius lachte leise. "Notgeil? Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich schon längst viel mehr mit dir angestellt, als dir lieb wäre. Vergiß nicht, wer dich ausgezogen hat, als du verletzt und ohnmächtig warst... Also stell dich nicht so an. Du wirst es überleben."

Anschließend führte er den Elben wieder zum Bett zurück und beschwor die Barriere wieder herauf. Legolas ließ sich zurücksinken, rot vor Scham und Wut aufgrund dieser Demütigung. Alles in ihm war verkrampft. Er wollte schreien, ja sogar weinen.

Was war mit ihm geschehen? Warum war er hier? Was hatte er getan, um so gestraft zu werden? Wie konnte dieser Mann nur behaupten, jemand anderes als Eru habe ihn geshaffen? Sein Glaube und seine Zuversicht waren aufs Tiefste erschüttert.

Fest biss er sich auf die Zunge, um sich keine Blöße zu geben.

Metallisch schmeckendes Blut überschwemmte seinen Mund.

Doch sein blonder Folterer schien ein guter Beobachter zu sein.

"Du hast Tränen in den Augen, stolzer Elbenkrieger. So starke Schmerzen?"

Man hörte deutlich den verächtlichen Ton in seiner Stimme.

"Aber was kann man von einer 'Romanfigur' schon erwarten!"

Jetzt noch wütender schluckte Legolas das Blut in seinem Mund herunter und zischte: "Ich bin, verflucht noch mal, keine Romanfigur! Wann geht das endlich in deinen dummen Schädel? Ich bin ein Elb! Und ich existiere! Sonst säße ich ja jetzt nicht hier und hätte solche Schmerzen, wie du behauptest!"

"Ach nein? Dann hat dich Tolkien also nicht geschaffen?"

"Nein! Ich kenne keinen Tolkien! Und wie soll ich bitte aus einem Buch hierher gekommen sein? Das ist unmöglich!"

Lucius lachte. "Unmöglich? Du vergisst, wir sind Zauberer! Nicht ist unmöglich! Ich kann selbst Töne lebendig werden lassen! Warum nicht auch Romanfiguren?"

"Aber ich denke selbstständig! Und das habe ich schon immer getan! Das macht mich zu einem Lebewesen! Niemand hat mir je etwas befehlen können!"

"Das merkst du wahrscheinlich nur nicht. Was weiß ich? Ich bin ja keine Romanfigur! Du hast natürlich aus freiem Willen beschlossen, den Einen Ring zu suchen und Sauron zu besiegen..."

Stille.

"Welcher Ring? Wer ist Sauron? Wovon sprichst du? Ich habe nie einen Ring besessen, folglich auch keinen gesucht!"

Wenn man sich Mühe gab, konnte man auf Lucius Gesicht sogar gelinde Überraschung erkennen.

"Du weißt nicht, wovon ich spreche? Der große Ring-Krieg? In der Zeit vor Aragorns Regentschaft?"

"Es gab keinen großen Krieg! Aragorn regiert schon ewig und es gab keinen Krieg! Ich werde es wohl wissen. Ich habe schon lange vor ihm gelebt!"

"Tatsächlich? Ich muss sagen, ich bin ein wenig erstaunt, dass du das nicht weißt."

Wieder herrschte eine Zeit lang Stille.

Dann ergriff Legolas das Wort.

"Wie hieß der Spinner nochmal, von dem du die ganze Zeit redest?"

"Spinner? Ach, du meinst Tolkien. J.R.R. Tolkien"

Auf einmal begann Legolas zu lachen.

"Tolkien! Wie konnte ich den vergessen! Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du dämlicher blonder Möchtegern-Zauberer. Tolkien war nichts als ein armer Spinner, der zufällig in Mittelerde gelandet ist. Mit einem komischen schwarzen Kasten unterm Arm, auf dem er immer wie verrückt herumgetippt hat.

Hat uns alles mögliche gefragt und verzweifelt versucht unsere Sprache zu lernen. Hat gemeint, er wolle ein Buch über meine Welt schreiben.

Wir habe ihn ausgelacht! Wer hätte das denn lesen sollen? Wir? Bestimmt nicht! Die Menschen in seiner Welt? Wie hätte er denn zurückkommen sollen? Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie er hergekommen war.

Ts, anscheinend hat er's ja doch noch geschafft und euch solche absurden Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt!

Zum letzten Mal! Ich bin keine Romanfigur! War es nicht und werde es nie sein!"

Lucius hatte diesem Redeschwall ruhig zugehört. Das klang einleuchtend. Er musste zugeben, dass er sich wahrscheinlich geirrt hatte. Mit der Einschränkung, dass er selbst der einzige war, der dieses Geständnis jemals zu hören bekommen würde.

Vor anderen zugeben? Niemals.

"Du kannst ja schon wieder ganz schön große Reden schwingen, Mister Elb. Das wollen wir doch gleich mal ändern... CRUCIO!"

Erst schrie Legolas auf, als der brennende Schmerz sich in seinen Körper bohrte, doch dann biss er sich fest auf die Lippe. Er würde nicht schreien. Er hatte sich schon genug Blöße gegeben. Diese Freude würde er seinem Peiniger nicht machen.

Nach einer Weile ließ Lucius von ihm ab. "So gefällst du mir doch schon besser, kleine Heulsuse. Gib dir wenigstens Mühe, wenn ich dich quäle. Du weißt ja, was passieren kann, wenn man meinen Ansprüchen nicht gerecht wird..."

Wie zur Demonstration schnippste er mit den Fingern, ein Hauself erschien zitternd und mit einem weiteren Fingerschnippsen kippte er einfach um, ein kleines Blutrinnsal floß aus seinem Mund.

Ein kaltes Lachen folgte.

"Du wiederlicher... Bastard!", fauchte Legolas. Auch er hatte schon getötet, aber niemals einfach so, grundlos.

"Tsts, ich habe auch einen Namen. Da fällt mir ein, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy, mein Name."

Süffisant grinsend verließ er das Zimmer.

In seinem Zimmer lag Draco noch immer auf dem Boden. Nackt, blutend, gepenigt. Alles in ihm schrie vor Schmerz. Rote Schleier vernebelten seinen Blick, der leer in die Ferne gerichtet war. Jedesmal diese Schmerzen. Immer Schmerzen. Egal, was er tat, es lief immer auf Schmerz hinaus.

Dabei wollte er doch auch nur ein wenig Liebe. Geborgenheit. Das wonach sich alle im Grunde ihres Herzens sehnten.

Jemand, der ihn liebte. Das war alles was er wollte.

Jemand, der ihn liebte. Und wenn es der Tod war...

TBC

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr bleibt mir/uns weiter treu.

Dieser Teil stammt fast ausschließlich von mir(Angelvoice). Der nächste wird dann wahrscheinlich von wurzelzwerg sein.

Zur Geschichte: Im Moment erscheint es mir etwas unwahrscheinlich, dass Lucius und Legolas zusammenkommen, obwohl das ursprünglich geplant war. Aber so wie die Geschichte sich entwickelt hat, weiß ich das nicht mehr so genau. Obwohl ich/wir unser möglichstes versuchen.

Gebt uns doch bitte kurz feedback, ob ihr es in anbetracht des momentanen Sachverhalts für gut oder eher für schlecht haltet, wenn die beiden zusammen kommen. Wir wollen ja auch ein wenig den Leserwünschen entsprechen, besonders, wenn es uns selbst nicht ganz so klar ist.

Dieses Kapitel ist auch hauptsächlich auf Leserwunsch entstanden, weil sich ziemlich viele beschwert hatten, dass Legolas eine Romanfigur sein soll.

Daran hatten wir eigentlich gar nicht gedacht, sondern hams einfach geschrieben ohne groß nachzudenken. Is uns erst hinterher aufgefallen.

Naja. So hatten wir wenigstens stoff für ein neues kapi g

Bis denne

Man liest sich

Angelvoice


	4. Verschwörung

Titel: Zu kalt und zu stolz

Autoren: Angelvoice

E-mail: monsterchenjunioryahoo.de

Kapitel: 4?

Fandom: Herr der Ringe & Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Des kenne mer ja schon. Nix gehört uns.

Warnungen: slash violence rape crossover

Pairing: LuciusXLegolas (kann wohl noch n bisschen dauern, bis es soweit kommt, falls es überhaupt jemals soweit kommt...)

Kapitel 4: Verschwörung

:Zuerst die Hoffnung, daß es einem besser gehen wird, hierauf die Erwartung, daß es dem anderen schlechter gehen wird, dann die Genugtuung, daß es dem anderen auch nicht besser geht, und hernach die Überraschung, daß es beiden schlechter geht.:  
-Karl Kraus

Fieberhaft überlegte Legolas, wie er aus diesem Schlamassel herauskommen könnte. Was wollte dieser Mann eigentlich von ihm? Warum wurde er hier so festgehalten? Doch in seinem Kopf herrschte schwarze Leere. Kein rettender Gedanke schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein. Nur nagende Ungewissheit...

In seinem Zimmer bereitete sich Lucius auf das bevorstehende Todessertreffen vor. Gerade als er die silberne Maske aufgezogen hatte, spürte er auch schon das Brennen auf seinem Unterarm. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln apparierte er.

Alles in allem ein recht langweiliges Treffen. Doch als der Lord sie entließ, verschwand Lucius nicht wie alle anderen, sondern trat vor den Lord.

„Mylord, würdet Ihr bitte etwas Zeit für mich erübrigen? Ich möchte etwas mit euch besprechen."

Die roten Augen unter der Kapuze musterten ihn aufmerksam.

„Dann tritt näher, Lucius, und lass mich hören, was es so Wichtiges gibt, dass du es nur mit mir allein besprechen kannst."

Selbstsicher näherte er sich seinem Herrn. „Nun, die Sache ist die..."

Nachdem Lucius die ganze Geschichte mit dem Elben erzählt hatte, hüllte sich Voldemort in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Nach einiger Zeit begann er zu sprechen.

„Das ist eine sehr... nun ja, merkwürdige Geschichte, die du mir hier erzählst, werter Lucius. Aber ich bin durchaus versucht dir zu glauben, weil ich deinem Urteilsvermögen eigentlich traue. Dennoch möchte ich mich selbst davon überzeugen. Führe mich zu diesem Wesen und lass es mich selbst betrachten. Mir kommt da so eine Idee..."

Mit einem ‚Plopp' erschienen die Beiden direkt in dem Raum, in dem Legolas untergebracht war. Langsam trat der Dunkle Lord an das Bett, auf dem der Elb nackt schlief. Nachdem er ihn begutachtet hatte, drehte er sich wieder zu Lucius um. „Er ist übel zugerichtet, aber sein Körperbau ist ausgezeichnet. Er ist sicher kein schlechter Krieger. Ich denke, wir sollten versuchen, ihn für uns zu gewinnen."

Überrascht blickte Lucius auf. „Aber Mylord, wir wissen doch gar nichts über ihn. Und er hat sich nicht sehr kooperativ gezeigt. Es ist ein sehr stolzes Wesen."

„Kooperation, hm? Mein lieber Lucius, so wie ich dich kenne, hast du ihn nicht gerade mit Handkuss empfangen. Sonst hättest du sicher seine Wunden geheilt..."

Der blonde Magier seufzte. „Ihr habt wie immer Recht. Ihr kennt mich zu gut."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Voldemorts Gesichtszüge. „Naja, das können wir nicht ändern. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten noch einmal von vorn beginnen... Unvoreingenommenheit ist die beste Voraussetzung für Kooperation."

Mit diesen Worten zückte er seinen Zauberstab und änderte Legolas' Gedächtnis um einige winzige Details.

Als Legolas erwachte, dröhnte sein Kopf. Was war passiert? Er lag auf einem großen Himmelbett in einem halbdunklen Raum. Mit einem Mal ging die Tür auf und ein hochgewachsener Mann trat ein.

„Na mein Freund? Aufgewacht?"

„Wie? Was? Wer sind sie?" Totale Verwirrung machte sich in ihm breit... Das hier sah nicht nach Mittelerde aus.

„Beruhige dich. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir konnten dich noch rechtzeitig retten.", sprach der Fremde mit beruhigender Stimme auf ihn ein.

„Retten? Vor was? Was ist passiert?"

Der Mann öffnete die Vorhänge am Fenster und ließ Licht herein. Endlich konnte Legolas ihn erkennen. Groß, lange blonde Haare, feine aristokratische Gesichtszüge und teure Roben.

Gerade fing jener wieder an zu sprechen, während er sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzte.

„Ich verstehe, wenn du etwas verwirrt bist. Ich erkläre es dir. Wir haben dich aus Mittelerde hierher geholt, damit du uns mit deinem Wissen und deiner Kraft unterstützt gegen unsere Feinde. Doch sie konnten dich fangen, als du auf einer Mission unterwegs warst. Sie haben dir das Gedächtnis gelöscht, um dich zu manipulieren und dich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Aber wir konnten dich noch rechtzeitig befreien. Und jetzt bist du wieder hier", schloss er lächelnd.

Legolas schien immer noch etwas verwirrt. „Ich habe also für euch gearbeitet? Warum erinnere ich mich dann nicht mehr daran? Und wer bist du?"

Lucius lachte. „Das ist der Sinn eines Vergessenszaubers, dass sich das Opfer an nichts mehr erinnert. Versuch rauszufinden, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist... Na, alles Schwarz, oder? Mach dir keine Sorgen, das kommt schon wieder. Übrigens, ich bin Lucius Malfoy, dein Partner."

Freundlich lächelnd schüttelte er dem Elben scherzhaft die Hand.

Doch hinter seiner freundlichen Maske verbarg sich ein diabolischer Plan. Sie würden dieses Wesen schamlos für ihren Krieg gegen das Licht ausnutzen und die ‚Erinnerungen', von denen er gesprochen hatte, waren nichts weiter als die Hirngespinste, die ihm Voldemort einsetzen würde.

Doch von all dem ahnte der verwirrte Legolas nichts. Ein wenig blauäugig ergriff er die dargebotene Hand und akzeptierte Lucius damit als seinen Partner. Ein wenig später führte dieser ihn durch die riesigen unterirdischen Festungsanlagen der Todesser und brachte ihn schließlich in die große Halle zu Voldemort.

„Mein Lord, er ist wieder aufgewacht. Aber er kann sich wie befürchtet an nichts mehr erinnern."

Der Elb fühlte sich gemustert, obwohl man unter der Kapuze des Lords nicht viel erkennen konnte, außer einem vagen Glühen der Augen. Dann sprach der Mann mit leicht zischender Stimme zu ihm.

„Willkommen zurück, mein getreuer Legolas. Wir fürchteten schon, dich an den Feind verloren zu haben. Es freut mich sehr dich wieder unter uns zu sehen und zu wissen, dass du wohlauf bist."

Lucius lächelte in sich hinein. Der Lord war ein Meister der Lüge und Illusion. Der Elb schien ihm jedes Wort zu glauben. Das arme Schwein...

Nach und nach lebte sich Legolas in der Festung ein. Er teilte sich ein paar Räume mit Lucius, der ihm geduldig immer wieder die Dinge erklärte, die er nicht verstand. Bedauerlicherweise konnte er sich an gar nichts erinnern, was nach seiner Ankunft hier passiert war. Aber mit der Zeit wurde ihm alles klarer und seine Fragen wurden weniger. Dennoch gab es eine Sache, die ihn immer wieder beschäftigte: Wozu war er eigentlich hier? Wozu wurde er gebraucht? Er konnte doch nicht einmal zaubern... Aber er hütete sich diese Frage auszusprechen. Vielleicht würden sie dann wirklich merken, dass sie ihn nicht brauchten... er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was dann passierte, denn er hatte schon festgestellt, dass die Menschen hier nicht gerade zimperlich waren, was Strafen betraf. Und generell auch nicht...

Und da war noch etwas, dass ihn beunruhigte. Nachts, wenn er schlief, quälten ihn seltsame Alpträume. Ein dunkler Schemen, der an seinem Bett stand und ihn folterte und demütigte. Jede Nacht kam dieser Traum wieder... Manchmal tauchte auch ein Junge darin auf, der mit ihm sprach. Aber alles war so verschwommen. Er konnte keine der Gestalten erkennen und kein Wort verstehen von dem, was gesprochen wurde. Es geschah nicht selten, dass er schreiend aufwachte.

So auch diese Nacht wieder. Der Schatten quälte ihn, bis er mit einem lauten Schrei erwachte. Als er zur Seite blickte schrie er erneut auf. Neben seinem Bett stand ein Schatten...

„Hey, ich bin's...", sprach ihm der Schatten besänftigend zu.

„Lucius?", flüsterte Legolas hoffnungsvoll.

Lächelnd trat der Blonde aus dem Schatten und setzte sich zu dem Elben auf die Bettkante. „Ja, ich bin's. Ich habe dich schreien gehört und wollte sehen, was los ist und ob es dir gut geht."

Legolas seufzte und begann Lucius von seinem Traum zu erzählen. Er vertraute ihm, warum sollte er ihn nicht um Rat fragen?

Als er geendet hatte, schwieg der Magier eine Zeit lang nachdenklich. Dann sagte er: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wir wissen nicht, was unsere Feinde mit dir angestellt haben, als du in Gefangenschaft warst. Vielleicht haben sie dich gefoltert. Es könnte sein, dass diese Erinnerung daran wieder versucht hervorzutreten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber das wäre die logischste Erklärung."

In seinem Kopf schrillten die Alarmglocken. Der Elb durfte sich nicht an mehr erinnern, geschweige denn die Gestalten erkennen, denn es war ja klar, wer das war. Es musste dafür gesorgt werden, dass diese Träume ausblieben, bevor ihr Plan in die Tat umgesetzt wurde.

Betrübt starrte Legolas vor sich hin. „Es ist furchtbar, nicht zu wissen, was geschehen ist. Aber diese Träume sind noch schlimmer." Er warf Lucius einen verzweifelten Blick zu. „Sie sollen aufhören. Ich will nicht wissen, was passiert ist..." Vor anderen würde er sich nie so gehen lassen, dafür war er zu stolz. Aber bei seinem Partner war das etwas anderes. Er vertraute ihm total, er war sein Freund. Bei ihm konnte er Gefühle zeigen.

Vertrauensvoll lehnte er sich an Lucius und lächelte sanft, als er dessen Hand über seine Wange streichen spürte.

In diesem stritten sich Verachtung und Triumph. Er blickte auf dieses schwache, verweichlichte Wesen herab, das sich so gehen ließ und ihm alle seine Gefühle offenbarte. Doch auf der anderen Seite begann er den Triumph zu spüren, den er errungen hatte. Er hatte den Elben vollkommen in der Hand. Ein böses Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. Nur noch ein klein wenig und Legolas würde ihm vollkommen verfallen.

Sanft begann er über den nackten Oberkörper vor sich zu streichen.

Er war bereit dieses ‚klein wenig' zu tun...

TBC

Ok, mal wieder n kleiner, gemeiner Cliffhanger drin, aber naja.

Ich muss mich schon wieder entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat und gebe Unmotiviertheit und Schreibblockade als Grund an. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir und reviewt trotzdem schön.

Die Story hat eine meiner Meinung nach ne ziemlich krasse Wendung genommen, schlicht und einfach aus dem Grund, dass ich nicht mehr mit dem alten Plot weiterkam. Hoffentlich findet ihrs nich allzu dramatisch und kommt mit der neuen Idee klar, die alte wird natürlich nicht vergessen, nur anders weiterverarbeitet.

Man liest sich

Dat angel


End file.
